epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MultiSuperVids II/Strongest To Wimp ~ The Rap Battle
We discussed this in chat and thought it would be funny to make a battle with Dragon's "Joke" blog that everyone's taking seriously. Anyone can jump in to play anyone on his list. Let's see how crazy this'll get xD Note: Your character has to be on Dragon's blog. Cast (So Far) MultiSuperVids II ~ Justin Bieber and Guy Who Found Rules For MSV's Blog Firebrand795 ~ Captain Falcon ProbablyNoah ~ Slenderman Awesomesix ~ DNA (As a Baby), Adolf Hitler, and Donut Loygansono55 ~ Armpit Dragonsblood23 ~ Geno TheMindofMe ~ TheMindofMe and Bart Baker The Battle 'Justin Bieber:' After singing songs all day, i'll kill A Stick Of Butter, Rebecca Black, you're a copy of me and a cutter! HA! Slenderman, eat food! Here, have a Gold Fish Snack, 'Cause I'll sing BABY BABY BABY in this rap attack! ERB Wiki Chat is fat with you stupid users, Poke-womans, Supes, Goku, you're losers! Don't fuck with me, I got black people on my side, And if you mess with me, i'll snap and punch you.... in.. the.. side.....shit.... 'Captain Falcon:' Did someone say punch? Because I'm all about the fight Time to super smash this prick, and ride my Blue Falcon into the night Falcon Kick you to the curb like that football player caught you speeding Pop your head up so you'll never be saying never, another song is the least you'll be needing I cast a Black Shadow over you all, as the king of this battle Royale The fact you guys think you can step to me makes this Falcon's Blood boil But if you think you can match this bounty hunting racing champ, lets put it to the test. But for now, do you think I'll win easily? Because I think that's an easy "YESZ!" 'DNA (As A Baby):' Y'all bitches gun get kilt with ma muthafucking beast mode, Suckin' tits all day while shittin' all over my home, My crib gets all the bitches, they call me Dada, Other than my britches, this devil wears nada, Been fucking shit up since I came out of the vagina hole, I wasn't on the original blog, but like your mom, I'm on the poll! 'Slenderman:' Did somebody say… Blood? Now let’s wipe away that smile. I’m the hostile faceless monster, you’re all just in denial, When I leave your countless bodies in a pile as I make my Arrival Beating Bieber and a baby is too easy, I’ve never had issues killing a child I’ll make you all cry like toddlers when this battle goes climatic- Teleporting through this verse, the last thing you see is static I’m your worst nightmare- Facing me, none of you are ready And you’ll all regret the day when you’re Face-ing off with Slendy * Rules on the top of the screen are broken and scattered all over the place, people are sent to find them while random rappers join in 'Armpit:' Yo, I'm an armpit, hairy just like a carpet, You guys are all just faggots, but I'm a babe magnet! I smell really nice after you put deodorant on, But you guys smell all the time, man, you really fucking pong! 'Geno:' Yo, I'm Geno I never rapped before I only came here cause Sakurai PUT ME IN FUCKING SUPER SMASH BROS 4 Got fans and stuff and good reasons oh and uhh you rapping guys are treason 'Guy Who Found MSV's Rules for this Blog:' Hey, uh, GUYS! I FOUND THE RULES, SO LISTEN TO THIS, YOU MAY NOT PARTICIPATE IF YOU ARE NOT ON DRAGON'S LIST! I LOOKED A LONG TIME FOR THESE RULES, AND I'M BETTER THAN YOU, I HATED THAT QUEST MORE THAN HITLER HATED THE JEWS! ..... so bye! * Places rules back on wall 'Adolf Hitler:' I am Adolf Hitler, command of the third Booty! Come step to me, just don't do it rudely! I won World War II in my own mind, so fuck yourself, You're all stinky Jews, take a shower, wash up yourself! * Get's shot by Donut 'Donut:' Fuck you bitch, you smell like ass on rye, Imma teach these bitches what it means to rhyme, Kick ass, I'm black, yeah bitch, I dunk, I don't need the guns to prove I tote corpses in my trunk, I'm a G, but a D-O-N-U-T in the skin, Michael Jordan's getting pissed at my Dunkin! OOH BURN! 'TheMindofMe:' What's up, motherfuckers? Mah homies call me Mind I'm about to spit rhymes doper than Doctor Who controls time I got Roosevelt as my pic, and a 5-inch-long dick I make disses so harsh, it'll make your sorry asses sick Justin, what's with you? Always drivin drunk and gettin arrested If you offer me some sizzurp, I won't be interested And Hitler over here just likes to fuck with the Jews While I've got an avatar based on ERB News Wow, guy, you're so cool! You found MSV's rules! Well at least I'm on Dragon's list, unlike you… (hehehehe) So let's all just shut the hell up, and befriend each other here Let's not fight immaturely, now sit back and enjoy some beer! 'Bart Baker' Yo, Imma show you all how to make a real parody I rep the windy city more than Obama and Kanye I've mocked 1D and Bieber and Katy Perry, now I'll do you So step back as I give a lecture to ya low-life noobs I can see Hitler's ass glowing in space, cause he's BUTTHURT I'll stab you harder than you can make any Jew's blood spurt Mind, you're not viewed highly on the Wiki, you kid So why don't you maybe semi-leave. Oh wait, ha! You already did I know how much you look up to me, so start respectin Or else I'll have to show you to Slenderman's reflection! Who Won?/Who's Winning? Justin Bieber Captain Falcon DNA (As a Baby) Slenderman Armpit Geno Guy Who Found MSV's Rules for this Blog Adolf Hitler Donut TheMindofMe Bart Baker Category:Blog posts